


唉 我家甜宝发微博太有风格了

by StyxBank



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxBank/pseuds/StyxBank
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 9





	唉 我家甜宝发微博太有风格了

我和宝宝的剧组现在都在上海，但也并不是随时想见就能见。一要看通告时间安排，二要保证休息时间足够，三还要尽量隐蔽，倒不是藏着掖着，只是怕人打扰我们，给我们找一些没必要但需要费时费力解决的麻烦。

不过还是要比异地恋来得好，哪怕每天大多数时间依旧是抱着手机联系，但我碰手机欲望都高了好多，因为我知道，要是真的想极了，还是很容易见的，顶多半夜偷偷溜出去一趟的事，不像以前，越聊天越想他，但又见不到面。他和我在同一个城市，我就觉得空气都是甜的。

经过理智分析，一定是我的甜宝太甜的缘故。

前两天，他回了趟北京。是有几个活动要参加，正好都排在一起，回去一次一起解决。偏巧赶上了一场初雪。

他十点多给我打来电话，告诉我北京下雪了。很兴奋，电话里能听出来的那种。他说：“北京好像已经好多年没有在年内下过雪了，今年初雪好早啊哥哥！”

我问他：“是不是又在外面准备玩雪呢？”

他嘿嘿笑着，不用想也知道这个贪玩的小猫肯定在院子里准备用肉垫扑雪。

我叮嘱他穿好衣服、戴好手套、不许穿拖鞋出门，而且要穿袜子。

他就在电话那头哼唧着撒娇，“哎呀哥哥我知道~你越来越像老妈子了，你看，初雪你都不在我身边，还唠叨我。哼。”

听着他明显低落下去的情绪，我心里也有些遗憾，于是出了门走到外面。

听说那一晚是罕见的四星连珠天象，可能早来的雪也有这一层关系吧。我们不在同一片积雨云里，但起码在同一片宇宙之中。

“等你回来我们去吃火锅吧。”

“你就知道火锅，你咋不和火锅过。”宝宝又挤兑我。

“我以前想过的，但后来发现火锅只是辣，但你又辣又甜。”如果不是面对面，我讲这种话已经开始熟练起来，但甜宝还是会害羞。

果不其然，听见他在那边低声骂了好几句卧槽，脸肯定是红了。我趁机要求视频，想看看，他不肯，也不知道是害羞还是不听话没好好穿衣服。

“你乖一点，玩一会儿就回家，夜里凉。不然感冒了你可一口辣锅都别想吃。吃完火锅也别想亲和做。”于是我只好威胁他。

“好好好保证不感冒！”我听见他走路的喘息声，可能真是回去添衣服了。

“唉不对！谁要跟你做了！”

他才反应过来，哈哈，可爱。

“我跟你说你可不许太狠！顶多就两次啊！不能再多了，还得干活儿呢。”我的小猫低声嘟囔着。

他分明就是想的。

期待让凛冽的空气轻快起来，他发的那个被海鸥咬到的视频，我在拍戏间隙看到了。这件事我是知道的，他当时和我抱怨过。我到现在还能记得他当时说“哥哥海鸥咬我。”的时候那个语气，想让人把他直接抱进怀里哄。

但真看到这个视频，又好笑的不行。心疼又好笑，根本停不下来，甚至没忍住和空闲的好几位工作人员分享了我家小傻子的行径。不得不说，可能有着炫耀的心理作祟。毕竟他那“好疼啊~我不~”的样子，是最常展现给我的一面。

看到了吗？这就是我家小猫平时和我撒娇的样子。只不过你们就听听声音，我还能看，还能搂在怀里哄，而且是他自己扑进我怀里的那种。

为了以示安慰，我第二天特意让工作室翻出在巴塞尔海边拍的照片用来营业。嗯……算是同国，同在海边，而且没有咬人的海鸥。可能，只有个专咬甜宝的我。

这个行为明显让宝宝开心了。他回来之后，我们在火锅店见面，他一看见我就说：“哥哥你可真行，发的那啥啊，柜门又不要了。”

我看宝宝笑得开心，没忍住过去偷了一口腥。脸蛋凉凉的。不过吃了火锅肯定就暖和了。

“你干啥你干啥你干啥！这还、还没吃饭呢，老实点！”他说着又拖着椅子往我旁边坐了坐，凑过来问我冷不冷。

“不冷。一会就该热了。”我把他的手放在自己手里搓了搓。我家宝宝手真的很小，跟小爪子似的，手指尖粉粉嫩嫩，颜色像肉垫。

他叫来服务员点菜，强行中断了我的心猿意马。我无奈，只好放开他的手叫他先点自己想吃的，我得冷静一下。

锅底都还没上，我却有些燥了，唉。

我正放空冷静，手机突然响了，转移注意力的救命稻草被我拿出来，看到一个要做的宣传，是晓路导演的作品。

晓路导演是一个很优秀的女导演，这在行业里其实是不多见的。之前的合作也非常愉快，我对于能在我和我的祖国里参演是十分感激的，因此这个宣传义不容辞。于是我点开他们让转发的那条链接，跳转微博，点击转发，脑子却一下子卡住。

那阵火可能把我烧短路了，居然连一句推荐词都想不通顺。

我心虚地看了一眼甜宝，正好他点完了菜，正睁着一双圆圆的眼睛把点单的pad递给我。

“帮我发个宣传吧。”我觉得我现在的脑子可能也就只能点个菜了，所以干脆跟宝宝做了个交换，把自己手机给了他。

“嗯。”他接过去，小手啪啪啪地直接输入起来。

我看了看他点的菜，还行，不少。他一拍戏就容易吃的少，好在现在有我盯着，整个人也好不容易养胖了点。我又点了些别的，正考虑要不要点一瓶常温啤酒，就听见宝宝问我：“哥哥你看下不？”

“你直接发了吧。”我没抬头，把啤酒加了进来。

“好嘞~”他把手机一放，“发完了。我一会回去也转发一下吧。你点完没，我饿了。”

“下单吧。然后上完菜就不用进来服务了，谢谢。”我把pad给了服务员，礼貌一笑，转头就看见宝宝眼巴巴盯着我发愣，还啃着手指。

我可能是带坏小朋友了。

把他的爪子拿下来用热毛巾擦了擦又攥回手里，我对出门的服务员说：“稍微快一点，谢谢。”

小猫傻乎乎地笑了，往我身上一靠聊些有的没的，服务员进来上菜也没起来，等锅底烧开才窜起来迫不及待开涮。

先开的当然是辣锅，他自从跟我在一块以后，吃辣越来越上瘾，我是有点担心他的胃，每次都盯着他少吃。

等一会啤酒上了桌，宝宝眼睛又亮了起来，简直要冒出星星。他用满是红油的嘴唇亲了我一口，真心实意表扬道：“哥哥你真好！我爱你！”

好吧，一瓶啤酒就忽悠一个爱我。明明自己平时总偷喝的，搞得像我真管多严似的，这个小家伙。

不过这顿饭宝宝倒是自觉，没有多吃辣，可能是怕吃多了的话，一会儿做那事的时候屁股疼吧。

我把他领回自己的酒店，自己先洗了个澡。宝宝洗起来要慢一些，不好让他洗干净了再等我。

于是等我洗完靠在床上翻手机的时候，才发现甜宝发了个什么微博出去。

“去看……”

这话真的，太白宇了。

我又是开心，又是赶紧点开编辑修改微博。也不是怕人看出什么，我巴不得让全世界都知道我们有多好。但我与观众朋友之间，一直是保持着一定距离的，哪怕是粉丝吧，就，所有喜欢过我的人，我都希望不要离他们太近，影响了他们的生活。所以，我总是说不出“去看”这种要求语气的话的。

宝宝说的话，就还好，他比较像在撒娇。

我就，实在有些包袱，所以还是改成了“支持”。

改完又确认好我们两边的通告和明天接送的时间地点，我的甜宝才揉搓着自己一头乱毛、穿着浴袍跑出来，一下把我扑在了床上。

“不许动！”他骑在我身上，一手比了个手枪的姿势对准我的脑门，另一手拿出一样东西拎在我面前，“这是啥！我在你洗漱包里发现的，老实交代！”

“就，跳……跳dan啊。”我眨着眼睛，脸有些烧。毕竟心上人还带着湿热的水汽骑在身上，手里还拿着一个，嗯，我觉得没有人能镇定得了。

我起了反应，顶着他了，而且也感觉到他浴袍底下也是一样的情况。

“你出来拍戏怎么还带这种东西！是不是之前特意回家取的！”

“昂……因为你要来啊……我听说这个扩张比较全面。”

“谁管你全不全面！”他压下身子挤着我的脸亲我，“怎么满脑子就想着做这种事。”

面对你，我怎么能不想呢。

我们轻车熟路地滚在一起，亲了一会，我爬起来拿润滑把他的小屁股放在大腿上做准备工作。他却喊停了我，一把抓过手机。

“你等会儿再塞那玩意儿啊，我先发个微博！”

啊，这令人哭笑不得的宣传。

宝宝趴在床上，小屁股还在我手里，抓着手机在那认真仔细看，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔：“哎哥哥你改过啦，好吧那我也一——起——支持。发送！工作室号……登一下，转发……”

我举着一手滑溜溜的液体凑过头去看，他发了个“一起支持”，一点都不像他平时的风格。

他发完，手机往床头柜一扔，转回头亲了我一口，“塞吧。”

怎么能这么撩人，要了我的命。

我弄了两下把小东西塞进去打开，宝宝抱着枕头哼哼了几声，扭了扭，蹭得我有点忍不住。

“好硌啊~我不~”他应该是感觉到了，笑着就要从我身上挪走。我伸手捞他，没捞到。反叫他一下子推在了床垫上。

“哥哥~要吹哨吗？”

小东西，又开始犯坏了。

不要是不可能的。只是没想到被他坑了。

这个小坏蛋，弄完舔着嘴角白乎乎的东西过来亲我，亲完告诉我，这已经算一次了，只能再来一次。还抱怨嘴都酸了，嗓子也疼，让我给他从裤兜里拿个薄荷糖吃。

我拿出来一看，是餐厅里带出来的那种圆环薄荷糖。剥开来塞宝宝嘴里，他吧唧两下嘴，动作一顿，趴在我腿上让我别动，然后把糖拿了出来。

没人能想到他有多皮……他不让我动，把吃了两口湿乎乎的圆圈糖放在了我……那什么上。

湿乎乎黏糊糊的，还冰凉，他扶着摆弄位置，把孔对准圆环，然后慢慢松手，顶住了……

熊孩子开心得想拍手，又怕掉下来，就拍了一下我的大腿……然后又上嘴把糖和我一起含进去上上下下嘬了几口。

这太奇怪了，而且辣“眼”……臭宝宝坑我都不带犹豫的，欠揍得很。

这下我不但只剩下一次，还被薄荷糖辣到。他笑得翻在一边踢腿砸床，我追着他往屁股上揍，他就滚来滚去地躲，笑个不停。

我下次真是要长记性，这个小坏包。

好在我没说过我的一次里，包括他的几次，也没说过这一次要怎么来。所以我抓住他以后，没把之前塞进去的东西拿出来，而是以“太冰了着急进去暖和暖和”为由，直接开始了这“一次”之旅，并且立誓下次一定买冰凉倍爽的润滑液，成功报复了这个坏宝宝。

最终战果2:3。

我2他3。嗯……其实可以算我1他3。

不过其实没太狠，毕竟第二天他还有戏。但宝宝调皮就是要挨罚的。

补充：下次我也要让他试试薄荷糖，还要把这个糖挂在他的小nei尖上吃，让他皮。


End file.
